


Sunshine and Puppies

by SnippetsRUs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Candlelight, Candles, Card Games, Cold, Cullevelyan, F/M, Flowers, Frostback Mountains, Kisses, Magic, Moonlight, Night, Romance, Secluded, cloaks, embraces, fur cloak, proposal, romantic, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnippetsRUs/pseuds/SnippetsRUs
Summary: That moment when Cullen has a plan that not even Leliana knows about and Lady Trevelyan decides to trust him anyway.





	Sunshine and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/gifts).



“Cullen, where are you taking me?” Verana-Kathryn Trevelyan's steps were tentative, even with her lover's hands supporting her back. It had been sunset when they left Skyhold behind on horseback to what seemed a reclusive spot in the Frostback Mountains. It hadn't been a long ride, but Cullen had insisted on bringing the horses all the same. She didn't mind – even with the threat of Corypheus gone, there were still dangers around in the mountains that it was best to be wary of.

That hadn't prepared her for the blindfold, however, and while they hadn't walked for very long, they had moved steadily _upwards_. This confused the Inquisitor – surely what he wanted to show her could be witnessed from Skyhold, and easily so?

“Just a bit more, Verana, I promise,” he replied, his voice calm except for a slight hint of excitement. The air was crisp and would chill considerably after sunset, something the sensation on her clothed body informed her wouldn't be much longer. She was carrying her warm fur cloak, of course, and she already wore a knitted scarf around her neck, but she hoped this would be a short trip all the same.

The last rays of the sun disappeared from the world just as Cullen stopped her. His fingers fumbled with the blindfold, accidentally pulling at some hairs, a pain that Verana remained politely quiet about. Her blindfold came off and after blinking a bit to adjust her eyes to her new surroundings did her heart leap in her throat. Before her stood a whole assortment of thick candles burning away under the darkness of the night sky. Accompanying the candles were vases of flowers: lilies, orchids and irises, all of them her favourites. Looking up she witnessed the light of the full moon granting its ethereal glow to the scene. She also noticed that the large, jagged rocks granted them concealment from curious eyes up at the fortress. Her eyes went inadvertently to the scar that marked the battle against Corypheus and her thoughts became a complicated mess that put a damper on the good mood.

Cullen successfully pulled her out of her musings with a gentle touch to her hand. Even now, such an act had the power to send shocks up her arm and cause her stomach to flutter. It was more than enough to restore her good mood and she looked at him. She was met with a warm and loving gaze that had her melt into the usual pile of goo. “I suppose I could have done something similar back in Skyhold, but I wanted us to be in a private place.”

Verana felt amused by that comment. Surely that wasn't all there was to the story. “There's privacy to be had at Skyhold,” she remarked as she entwined her fingers with his.

“Well, you know what the others are like, especially now after Corypheus is defeated,” Cullen said and shrugged. “There's this one spymaster in particular who has found herself with a sudden vacuum in her otherwise busy schedule and-”

“Cullen,” the Inquisitor interrupted and placed a finger on his lips to silence him, a smile brightening up her face. “It's lovely. Thank you. I couldn't have asked for better.” She removed her finger a bit later than she'd intended, though it still tingled from the contact between them. He grabbed her hand before it was completely gone and brought it back, however, only this time he pressed his lips against her knuckles in a long kiss, his face deeply embedded with warmth and affection. That certainly did nothing to settle the fluttering in her stomach and the serious mood that had come over him told her this wasn't just a typical, romantic trip. Verana felt nervous and excited at the same time.

Their eyes locked, but the templar didn't seem content to let silence speak for him as he opened his mouth. “I love you.” Three such simple words, but they made her heart leap with joy all the same. It was nothing new, in fact he'd said it to her before, but it stirred something within her to hear it even now. His golden eyes were given extra light from the candles that surrounded them, further accentuating the tenderness that very nearly threatened to overwhelm her.

She wasn't daunted by any of these emotions, however, instead she reached up with her free hand and caressed his cheek. “I love you too, Cullen.” There was much more that she wanted to say to him, but feelings were difficult to communicate and she often let her actions speak for her. Perhaps this time she'd make an exception? “I-”

“We-,” Cullen began at the same time, and they both stopped and managed to chorus out a mutual apology. “Ladies first,” the templar said with a smile.

“I wouldn't be where I am today without you,” she said, and that confession very nearly brought her to tears. That wasn't something she had expected, although she managed to rein in the worst of it before continuing. It wouldn't do for her voice to break at a time like this. “You've been steadfast and true and someone I could always turn to in my hour of need. You make me feel...” this part was difficult to talk about, “ _worthy_ of the title of Inquisitor, despite my own concerns on the matter.” She had to pause for a bit to collect herself, her inner turmoil now eerily reminiscent of her battle with Corypheus. “But more important than that, you make sure I never lose sight of myself.”

His smile turned bashful. “Here I was about to say how much I appreciate that you helped me keep it together. Overcoming my lyrium addiction wouldn't have been possible without you.” Sympathy welled up inside her, for as a mage, this was something Verana could strongly relate to. Lyrium was something every mage needed to replenish their mana, but its addictive effects were hard on them as well. Templars, by contrast, didn't need lyrium for their abilities, but the Chantry made them addicted to the substance all the same. “Most of the time I felt like a wretch coming undone, and yet you say I managed to do for you what you did for me?”

She nodded. “Very much so.”

“Nothing short of the Maker's miracle, then,” he jested and received a light punch to his shoulder for the effort. A chuckle escaped his lips, a sound so utterly delightful that Verana soon forgot all about her previous ire. He took her hands in his once the worst of his merriment had died down, but then his eyes widened as he realised something. "My apologies, my love, I should have considered this sooner." Her cloak, which now hung over one of her arms, was roughly ripped out of her arms by a concerned-looking Cullen only to be placed on her shoulders with a dramatic 'swoosh'. He fidgeted with the cloak clasp for the longest time and the way his face alternated between distressed, near-victorious and confused made him so adorable that Verana couldn't resist the temptation. She leaned in and kissed him, effectively putting an end to his gentlemanly efforts to shield her from the cold and setting alight a lovely shocking sensation through her own body that warmed her more effectively than any piece of fabric could. Her own fingers went up to fix the clasp while this took place, deftly putting things in place before she slipped her arms around his waist.

Cullen seemed in no way bothered that his efforts with the cloak had been in vain, and instead his powerful arms came to encircle her form as he returned the kiss. They remained in that position for a while, though they broke free for air after a while. Verana leaned her head against his shoulder, savouring the moment and soaking up the loving energy of the man. The fur on his cloak tickled her face and brought with it the scent that she knew on an intimate level. She relished the sensation of being so close to him in such a simple, yet powerful embrace. His nose and mouth buried themselves in her hair, but not before his stubble tickled the sensitive skin on her throat. It made her smile and tighten her arms around him, the latter of which he reciprocated.

Eventually they pulled apart, though it was with great hesitation on her part, and Cullen didn't seem overly happy about it either. She kept her hands in his, however, and they spent a long time simply gazing into each other's eyes with happy smiles on their faces. One candle's flame blew out, but Verana cast a simple spell and it lit up again easily. She hesitated as she considered what that display of magic, however harmless, might have on Cullen, but he simply grabbed the hand that had cast the enchantment and traced kisses all over the knuckles. Verana melted, for she knew what all of this - magic, lyrium and her being a mage - meant to him on a deep and painful level.

She had wondered, at times, how Cullen felt about her being a mage, especially after they developed feelings for each other. His life as a templar, especially in the Circle of Ferelden, had heavily traumatised him, yet he didn't seem bothered with her magic at all. They'd spoken of it in the past and he'd reassured her it didn't bother him. While he had a sense of duty in regards to combating evil magic, he had fought hard to overcome the horrors of the past. The man before her would defend the common man against an evil mage without a second thought, but he'd also embrace her, the mage, and tell her how much he loved her.

He was akin to a complex painting that she could study for hours, if not days, and still find something new and unexpected, a deeper meaning behind curly, yellow locks and intense, golden eyes. Her free hand went up to stroke his cheek, her thumb stroking his lips, which caused him to close his eyes and inhale sharply. She relished having such an effect on him, though retaliation came quickly as he moved one hand to the small of her back and stroked it with his thumb. Her tender spot. Oh, that devilish lion! Verana gasped and her eyes closed despite herself. When they opened it was to the sight of a wide smirk on Cullen's face.

So much was communicated between them without the use of words. Verana smiled at the thought.

Still, Cullen opened his mouth to speak. "I didn't bring you here just to kiss and hug you, however pleasant that is." His hand disappeared from her waist, and she tried her best not to dwell on how much she missed it already. His other hand came to let go of hers as well, though he remained standing in front of her. "I want you to know, in words, how much you mean to me. I love you with my heart and soul. There's a connection between us that transcends both the physical and the romantic." He paused before continuing. "It's as if the Maker Himself guided us together, or the Lady Andraste for that matter." He chuckled a bit at his own, brazen claim. "Perhaps that's terribly presumptuous of me, and I hope the Maker forgives me for it." One of his strong hands came up to rub the back of his neck. "Still, the feeling persists and I can't deny its effect on me."

At this point, Verana could do little except smile. How utterly precious of a man her beloved templar was.

Still, as it turned out, he was far from finished. "I know I want no-one else in my life beside me the way you are. I cannot imagine my life without you, and so I would like to make certain that won't be the case." He took a deep breath, their eyes met and Verana felt her smile slowly die down as realisation began to creep up on her. Cullen took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes before he spoke the next words. "Verana-Kathryn Trevelyan, would you do me the immense honour of becoming my wife?"

Lightheadedness struck first, accompanied by dizziness shortly after. Verana's eyes grew big and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as if said body part had its own high summer. Her jaw dropped and her mind took a trip down the "married to Cullen" lane. Her heart beat faster, albeit with joy rather than trepidation, and while somewhere she knew that marriage would entail a lot of things that she probably should be worried about, all she could think of was how sudden this was. Certainly not unwelcome, however, and her heart leaped into her throat when she answered.

"Yes." One word, so very simple and spoken so clearly, and yet it had decided the rest of their lives.

Relief came to Cullen's face first, replaced by sheer, unbridled joy so quickly she had a hard time registering the change in his expression. She smiled as well and then she had her lover's arms around her once more. They embraced tightly and at one point she was even hoisted up into the air by a laughing Cullen. He spun her around in the air, and it was all she could do to hold on to him. Laughter spilled forth from between her lips too, for his enthusiasm was highly contagious. She was excited. As one stage of her life was over - that of Inquisitor - a new one could finally begin.

A life as Verana-Kathryn Trevelyan, or rather, Rutherford. As wife and maybe even mother one day. That thought caused another wave of dizziness to strike, but fortunately she was supported by Cullen's arms this time. She buried her face in his fur even as he set her back down and she clung to him as if letting go meant he would float off into the sky and disappear.

Her heart pounded madly in her chest from the exertion and proposal both, but there was no other place in the world where she'd rather be. The smile on her face was wide and not about to die any time soon, but even as she thought to tell Cullen how happy she was, a few tears started travelling down her cheeks. Tears of joy, that much was obvious, but tears nevertheless. Verana was surprised, to say the least, and a bit upset that her words were interrupted so inconveniently, but she told herself that the eloquence could come later, for the wedding speeches.

Wedding. Oh, Maker! Now her head _really_ started spinning. A snifle escaped despite how she didn't want Cullen to notice her tears and he pulled back to give her a worried look. She shook her head. "They're tears of joy, Cullen." His concern became understanding and he reached up, quietly wiped away the tears and then placed tender kisses on her cheeks. She snifled some more, but his ministrations soon had her forget everything other than the two of them and this very special moment of theirs. Their foreheads touched and they shared quiet smiles. One of his hands had returned to the small of her back again, where his thumb gently stroked her. Already she felt a lot better.

"You've made me a very happy man, my love," he said and his use of the pet name caused her to tremble and shiver with joy. She grinned widely and leaned in once more to kiss him. He leaned in as well, and the kiss they shared this time was long, but gentle.

"And you've made me a very happy woman, my love," she replied after they broke apart. The ensuing smile on his face told her he was happy with the pet name as well. "There will probably be a lot to plan for now, but at least it won't involve organisations and evil, tainted archmages."

"I hear dirty dishes can be a fierce challenge," he joked and earned a chuckle and shake of the head for his efforts.

"At least we'll be together to face it," she shot back and while her words had a joking tone to them as well, there was a deeper meaning behind them that he picked up on easily enough.

"That we will," he said and then they shared the last embrace for the evening.

 

* * *

 

Skyhold was quiet when they returned, with only a handful of guards on duty. Verana and Cullen walked hand in hand through the near-empty halls, their eyes travelling around the place looking for the miscreants that were otherwise known as their companions. They checked the usual places, but they were as empty as a beggar's pockets. The halls seemed to echo with that same silence, though they were rewarded when they neared the kitchen. Loud laughter from familiar voices rolled out between open doors. Stepping inside, they noticed everyone, even Vivienne, had gathered together. Varric, Iron Bull, Blackwall, Sera, Cassandra and Leliana were all engaged in a game of cards, Josephine, Vivienne and Dorian in a conversation and Cole stood off to the side observing everything. Silence settled across the room the second the pair stepped inside, however, and all eyes went to Verana and Cullen. Vivienne, especially, sent a meaningful look at their joined hands.

Predictably enough, the quiet stares turned into looks of approval, wolf whistles, cheers and warm smiles. Verana smiled at them all in turn. "So this is what happens when the Inquisitor is away."

Varric shrugged. "You're welcome to join us, Trevelyan, if you think you can win." He shot her a meaningful smirk.

"I wouldn't advise it," Cullen said softly, but the others had heard him judging from the laughter that broke out from everyone around the table.

"Wicked Grace again?" Verana asked. She remembered all too well what had happened last time. So did Cullen, it seemed, as he was slowly backing away from the kitchen.

"Oh no," Varric said and that caused the commander to stop in his tracks. "This time it's a game that I guarantee Josephine won't win."

"Is that so?" the Antivan ambassador asked slyly, a wry smile forming on her lips. "I hope you won't come to regret those words later, Varric."

As if to further accentuate his point, the dwarf collected all the cards and started shuffling them. "Not gonna happen."

"The only way I can imagine Josephine not winning in a game of cards is if she doesn't participate," Cullen remarked dryly.

Josephine's smile turned into a full-blown smirk. "Oh, I will participate. Care to get your chance at revenge, commander?"

"I'll pass," he replied curtly. A disappointed look came to the Antivan's face.

"What about you, Inquisitor?" Josephine asked and turned her dark eyes on Verana. "Would you care to join in a game of cards?"

"I'll bite," she said and smiled. Letting go of Cullen's hand, she stepped up to the table and took a seat. Not that she actually believed she could defeat Josephine, but she needed a bit of down-time to bring her back to earth. Cullen, after some hesitation, joined her, though he insisted it was only to watch. Soon enough, everyone was gathered around the table again, re-kindling fond memories and cracking old jokes. The only one missing was Solas, but he'd left and no-one knew to where.

Pushing aside her thoughts about the apostate mage, Verana accepted the cards from Varric as he handed them out. Beside her, Cullen placed a hand on her thigh for support. Over by the now smirking trio of Leliana, Josephine and Vivienne, it seemed a plot was already forming.

"We play on teams," the dwarf explained as the cards made the rounds. "You're on mine, Inquisitor, and Sera's."

Something told Verana that the trio opposite them had quite the plans already.

"It's not too late to back out," Cullen reassured her, but Verana shook her head.

"No, this is exactly what we need," she shot back.

"Hear, hear," shouted Varric. "Now, what shall the wagers be about? Three coppers?" He winked at Josephine. He explained more of the rules, but Verana's mind was already elsewhere. A lovely estate on the countryside, with Cullen, a mabari and the sun shining down on them, to be specific.

"I'd like to wager on what the dreamy look in Verana's eyes is about," Leliana said slyly, to which her teammates nodded.

"Sunshine and puppies," she replied enigmatically.

Leliana narrowed her eyes. "We shall have the details out of you by the end of this."

Verana smirked. "You can try." Leliana smirked right back as she picked up her cards. All around them, knowing looks were exchanged. Varric explained the rules and then the game began.

That night, the Inquisitor went to bed with an Inquisition highly busy planning her wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an art trade that I did with the lovely Auriana Valoria (Tamrielic_Thedosian). I'm a bit of a Cullen closet fan, so I had a lot of fun doing this. Thank you again for agreeing to do this!


End file.
